


splat 3 but with omega come on hear me out-

by Berryblasha



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 3
Genre: Blood and Injury, But not that graphic, Gen, and my guess of what splat 3's plot is, but i still put the warning, but with the manga charecters, just in case, omega doesn't like salmon run, theres a bit of violence, this is sorta based off of the splat 3 trailer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryblasha/pseuds/Berryblasha
Summary: Omega never really liked Salmon Run, and everyling was blind to why. But once that had happened and she might be the only one left, she knew she was right never to trust Grizz.Co. With her little buddy by her side, she'll figure it out somehow.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Last Few Moments Before Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know everyone thinks that omega likes to do salmon run but this is my fanfic and i can put the headcanons i want okay-
> 
> Also forgive me if i spelt something wrong i'm not a dictionary okay-

Omega never really liked salmon run. 

It seemed sketchy, you had to steal a species eggs and bring it to some wood carved bear which you don't even know what they look like, and it was just really unsafe in general. There were many other jobs which still have good pay and not as sketchy or risky. And that's what she was telling the rest of her team right now. 

Red Sole: Come on 'Megs! It can't be that bad! 

Double Egg: You're not scared, are you~?

Omega: I'm not scared, i just think it's really sketchy. 

Vintage: She has a point. If you don't want to come, that's fine. 

Red Sole: Welp, we better get going, see ya 'Mega!

She waved goodbye to the rest of her team as they went inside the Grizz.Co building. She began to walk back to their apartment. Vintage was always a bit more understanding with her, he was her twin after all. Fiddling with her keys, trying to find the right one. After finding it, she unlocked the door and closed it behind her, locking it again. She took off her shoes and left them by the door, then headed to her room for a much needed rest. As much as she liked turf, she needed to sleep. Walking to the room which she shared with Red Sole, she closed the door and flopped onto her bunk of the bunk bed. Lying down, she fell asleep. 

_**~~~~~~~~** _

She awoke around an unknown time, but judging by the blobbler across the floor she saw when she woke up, her team was probably home by now.

She got up from bed and went to her closet. She threw her clothes in the laundry hamper and changed into a white tee and some black shorts. Walking out of her room, she headed to the living room. When she got there the first thing she noticed is that the door to outside the apartment was still open.

That was definitely a bad sign.

And, the rest of the X-Blood were nowhere to be found. Then why was Red's blobber on the ground... That made things even worse.

She ran back to her room and grabbed the Carbon Roller she had only used for her old team with Aviators and Skull. She only used it to scare off intruders now, since it wasn't allowed in turf. Gripping it tightly, she walked around the apartment, looking for the squid or octo who had broken in. What she didn't except was to see a salmonid like thing staring right back at her.

But this was no ordinary salmoid. It was almost inkling like, but with sharp claws. It looked terrifying. And threatening. The two had a staring contest of some sort before the thing charged at her and she ran out the door into the hallway and straight into the stairwell. She would have gone for the elevator but the stair well was closest- and well there was no turning back now.

She rushed down the stairs and tumbled a bit, bruising her arm badly. Her throat felt like sandpaper. Her hearts were beating like crazy. She could hear warbling noises coming from the salmoniod like thing chasing her. She was terrified, and for once there was actually an emotion on her face. Fear. Fear and confusion. Confusion on what the actual shell was going on. She finally got to the apartment lobby and saw those things all over the place. Once they saw her they went straight for her but she whacked them with her dynamo. Quickly, she ran for the door but got scratched badly on the leg by a salmonid thing as she was running. She made it outside to see the things all over the place, chasing everyling. 

She saw Blue Team running from a whole pack of them, and for once Bobble Hat's almost permanent smile was instead a big frown, and Goggles was crying. She saw Team-New Per fighting them off. Prince was badly wounded and Emperor was defending him. She could see bits and pieces of other teams, running, getting attacked, fighting. But not anyone from her team. This worried her, they had gone for a salmon run round at Grizz.Co and didn't come back. Not to mention the weird salmoniod things attacking everyling. What if-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound of shattering glass behind her. The salmonids must have broken through the glass doors of the apartment building! She ran yet again, and this time, she didn't stop. 

If only she had knew that those were her last few moments before disaster. 


	2. quick A/N

Okay, can anyone see the 2nd chapter!?

i've been re importing it again and again since i can't see it, and it keeps re-deleting itself again and again! 

pls help

what do i do


	3. Survival Is Harder Than You Already Thought It Was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 deleted the 2nd chapter i had coming
> 
> sorry for the wait
> 
> tw: tiny mention of child abuse, but it's rlly tiny. Tho still if ur sensitive to that kinda thing, you might not wanna read this chapter. Also, omega's mindset isn't very nice. There's no suicidal thoughts, but the thoughts aren't exactly nice thoughts. and blood. i should probably tag the blood part. by the time most of u are seeing this, i should have done that by then.

She awoke on the ground. 

The ground of where though... She got up and looked around her. The ground was made up of dirt, twigs, leaves, and grass, and there were lots of trees and bushes around. She could assume that this was a forest. She had fainted beside a tree and slept. It was all coming back to her now, the terror of yesterday and the dangers of today and she didn't even know if she'd have a tomorrow. The carbon dynamo was still clutched in her arms as she propped her self up against the tree. Her before perfectly clean white tee was now smudged by the dirt. The lack of cloth on her legs due to shorts left her feeling cold. She usually wore a black tee and long leggings, so she was more used to wearing long pants rather than shorts. She heard warbling sounds behind her. 

~~ _**She heard warbling sounds behind her.** _ ~~

She quickly jumped up and held her dynamo roller up in defense. Looking around for the threat of those weird salmoniods again, she carefully walked around the forest, prepared to attack. She came closer to a clearing in the forest where the warbling was loudest. They were there. The salmoniods. And for some strange reason, they- They were attacking a smallfry?! But, weren't they one of their own kind!? It made no sense, but she had to defend herself nonetheless, because now the strange salmon were charging towards her. She hit her dynamo on them, and used it like she would in turf, except not for inking or for splatting a squid, but to save her own skin. And that smallfry's life. They weren't attacking her along with the others, so maybe they were friendly...? But, she could dwell on that later. One of the three salmoniod that were attacking her came up from behind and scratched her on the back badly. She yelped in pain and it gave the other salmoniods an opening to attack. They scratched her up as well, each hit stinging more than the last, cyan-red blood dripping down her arms and legs, her shirt was stained with her blood and torn, she screamed. Her dynamo was on the floor now and she shielded her face with her arms to attempt to prevent her eyes, ears, nose, or anything vital on her face from getting hurt. It hurt badly. Every single thing on her body was in agony. This was absolute hell, and she'd rather drown then endure this torture. Her scream must have attracted some attention, because the last thing she saw was 2 blue tentacled inklings, though her eyes were too blurry from the faintness that the blood loss gave her to tell who they were, before everything faded to black. 

_**...** _

_-Mega?_

**_Omega!?_ **

**_ Wake up! _ **

It seemed she didn't die, because she was now waking up to the sight of 2 familiar faces. Bobble Hat and Headphones from Team Blue. Her head ached. Her entire body ached. She was definitely not dead and breathing... She could still see and hear... She was alive... She rubbed her eyes groggily and made an attempt to respond.

Omega: W-What... 

Headphones: Good! You're awake! I thought you were dead for sure... How many fingers am i holding up? 

She now got a good look at the surroundings, they were in a different clearing than the one she almost died in, there was a campfire, and she could see bits and pieces of other teams warming themselves up, crying, or just looking at her. The inklings and octos there were; Prince and Laceless from Team New-Per, Stealth Goggles from Team Yellow Green, Hachi and Pony from Team Octo, Metry from Team School Cardigan, Forge and B-Sailor from Team Army, Mask from Team Cyan, and Straw from Team Pink. 

Headphones: Hey? Omega!? Are you-

Omega: 3. 

Headphones: O-Oh, good! So you can still see and hear then. I was getting worried by how long you were taking to respond...

Omega: Mhm. Thank you. 

Headphones: W-Well, Forge and B-Sailor were the ones who patched you up! B-But, you're welcome! You should rest.

Omega: Mhm. 

She laid back down and wondered if anyone from her team had made it into a camp like this. 


End file.
